It Wasn't Meant For Us
by Serena828
Summary: Sakura wakes up one morning with a bad hangover and a former sensei beside her. This story follows them through a series of ups and downs through this confusingly unnamed relationship.
1. Awakening

So, I'm sitting here, writing something that I don't know what. Kakashi and Sakura are my favourite pairing so this is for them…so this story is dedicated to confuzzled feelings of blah-ness.

Enjoy!

- Kuroame

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no" Sakura said as her green eyes flew open, blinking to the ceiling.

Her pink hair was a mess as the 19-year-old kunoichi lay there in an unfamiliar bed, feeling a comforting heat emitting from the man who lay beside her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." She thought as she realized that his muscular arms were around her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she slowly turned her head to her left to see his face. She prayed it was just a bad nightmare and that it wasn't him beside her but when she opened her eyes, her fears proved true.

"Kakashi-sen-" She cut herself off her thoughts. "Not sensei." She thought, sighing heavily to ease herself. "Not anymore." Suddenly she realized that he wasn't wearing his mask. She felt her stomach twist as she gazed at his beautiful face and for a moment her hysterical thoughts calmed as she ran her thumb gently over the scar of his left eye. His silver hair lay in a mess and his chest rose and fell as he breathed slowly, sleeping. Sakura's thumb lightly slid down his face and she ran her thumb over his lips. "He's beautiful… under the mask…"

The memory of his lips pressing into hers flashed by her thoughts. She removed her hand from his face and she went to gently lift his arm up and off of her. She remembered the feeling of his arms wrapping around her, pushing her up against the wall. Sakura's stomach tingled as she remembered how he grinded his hips into hers, how his hand slid up her back, as if he was trying to feel every bit of her as he could. She remembered the brisk cold that enveloped her as her shirt came off but soon disappeared as he pressed his bare chest against her. She remembered the feeling of his tongue running down her neck.

Sakura shook off the drunken memory and sat up. The room carried the faint scent of what had happened that night. She remembered the alcohol on his lips, the fierce feelings running through their bodies as he came on top of her on the bed. Sakura's trails of thoughts were interrupted as she realized she was topless. A slight blush came to her face as she saw her black tank top on the table beside her. She reached over and picked it up.

She slipped it on. "Oh god… what have we done?" she whispered to herself. Thoughts flew through Sakura's mind as she realized that this was her former sensei, she thought about their age difference, about what people would say. She cringed at the thought of their friendship and companionship crumbling. This was not something that could go public. "_Should I just leave and not say anything? Should I leave a note?_" she asked herself.

Sakura gently got off the bed, as to not wake him. She put on the rest of her clothes and opened the door to leave. She looked back at Kakashi's sleeping face one more time before leaving. "goodbye…" she said silently and shut the door.

Kakashi opened up one eye and sighed heavily. He had been awake the whole time, sensing Sakura's dilemma. He rolled over onto his stomach, where Sakura had been sleeping and he inhaled. Her sweet, strawberry scent still lingered. "Sakura…" he whispered.

-----------------------

yeah, I don't know where i'm going with this >>;;  
hearts everyone

- Kuroame


	2. Leaving

no, I do not own Naruto UU

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stepped out of Kakashi's house and felt the cool morning wind hit her face. She looked up to see the sun. "Six… just in time" she thought to herself. At least she didn't sleep in, she had to meet Tsunade for a quick mission briefing at seven.

There had been troubles at the border and Sakura was constantly being sent back and forth between the Sound country and Konoha. Orochimaru had been rightfully defeated 9 months ago by an alliance between the fire, wind and some people inside the sound country. The war had been bloody and Sakura had been Tsunade's main help when passing messages between the border and Konoha.

Sakura went home to take a bath. She undressed and walked into the bathroom when she stopped in front of the mirror. A mark had caught her eye. She leaned in closer to the mirror to see _many_ marks on her neck. She felt her stomach do a back flip. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed about this or absolutely annoyed by the dark marks on her neck. "Ugghhhh……. What will Tsunade say if she sees this!" She muttered to herself smacking herself in the head. She took a deep breath and sighed. Kakashi's smell still lingered around her a bit. The smell made her stomach tingle at the thought of him. She shook it off and trudged into the bathtub and took a very long bath. "_He can sure leave a hell of a hickey." _she giggled to herself.

By 7am she was at Tsunade's office. Sakura's thoughts dazed in and out as she 'listened' to the female Hokage's orders. "_What must Kakashi be thinking?_" she wondered to herself. He was probably up by now. "_I really don't want to see him. It would be too awkward"_

"SAKURA." Tsunade snapped. Sakura jolted back to reality. "Yes Ma'am!" She asked attentively. "What on earth are you day dreaming about? I'm telling you the importance of this scroll reaching Gendo at the border and you're just going "mhm" as if you don't even care." Tsunade lectured. "Gomen…" Sakura said sheepishly. "And don't EVER call me ma'am again; I feel like an old hag when you say it like that." Tsunade muttered. Sakura smiled and apologized.

Sakura continuously fidgeted with the turtle-neck shirt she was wearing, making sure that the collar wouldn't fall down, in fear of Tsunade seeing the love marks Kakashi left on her. "Sakura, this mission should only take about 4 days, so be back before the 4th dawn from today." Sakura felt a pang of relief go through her. She turned around to walk out the door when she heard Tsunade open her drawer and say "Sakura, wait." Sakura turned around to catch a small bottle being tossed to her. Sakura looked at it and then looked at Tsunade. "err…" Tsunade grinned and said "to cover the marks." Sakura turned red and ran out the door.

Sakura left and sighed happily. She won't be seeing Kakashi for 4 days and this would give time for her thoughts to settle in. Sakura went to her home to grab her backpack. She always had one ready because she never knew when she would have to set out on a mission. She loved being sent to the border. She enjoyed that feeling of not having to be attached to anything. Some people might find the thought of having no real commitments other than a job, lonely, but Sakura loved it. She hated dedication to someone more than anything.

Sakura had been a happy-go-lucky girl but during a war 3 years ago with Orochimaru, her father had died fighting and her mother died 4 months later in sadness. Sakura was crushed but Tsunade helped her and made Sakura realize that right now the only thing she could do was stop more people from dying and Sakura slowly started to come out of her depression. She realized this is the life of a shinobi.

Sakura went back to her tiny apartment to pack food for the journey when she suddenly realized something - her Konoha headband was missing. "_Oh no"_ Sakura thought. "_I left my headband at Kakashi's house". _Sakura felt her stomach drop. This was not good. Sakura did not know what to do. She needed her headband but she didn't want to go back to Kakashi's house. She did not want to see him right now, when it felt really weird that their 7 year relationship of sensei and student had suddenly transformed into something else within a fortnight.

After much thought Sakura decided she would go to Kakashi's house. She knew he was out right now with Naruto and Sasuke. She clearly remembered them making plans for training because the three of them hadn't trained together since before the final war. Sakura, still standing in her kitchen, took a deep breath. "This will be just like a mission. Infiltrate Kakashi's house and retrieve the headband without being detected by enemy Kakashi." Sakura smacked her head with her hand. "Oh my God, Sakura what is wrong with you? This is Kakashi you're talking about, lightning Kakashi, it's not so easy to just go into his house like that" she muttered to herself.

"Yeah, infiltrating Sakura's house is A LOT easier". Said a male voice from behind her. Sakura jumped. She turned around to see Kakashi sitting on her couch…with the headband in his hands. Sakura turned a deep red and looked away. "you-you should have knocked, ya know." She stuttered, trying to sound normal. "Well, I was here before you got home." He stated. Sakura scowled, "how dare you enter my house without my permission!" Kakashi grinned under his mask, "it was either you 'infiltrate' my house or I 'infiltrate' yours." He said plainly as he stood up. "I preferred infiltrating your house because if you broke into mine, you would have been caught and turned as red as you are now." Sakura stood up straight and pouted. "I am –not- red." Kakashi laughed and walked over to her until he was a foot away. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she took a small step back. His scent was intoxicating. She felt like pouncing on him again and redoing last night's events again. Sakura looked away for she still couldn't meet his eyes. He held out the headband in front of her and she glanced at the headband then snatched it out of his hands. She had to step away otherwise she didn't know what she would do. Kakashi looked at her averted eyes. Sakura looked up at him and he looked at her lips and then her eyes.

Sakura knew what he was planning to do. Sakura bit her own lip and stepped back to walk over to the counter to continue taking out foods she planned on taking. Before Kakashi could say anything, Sakura cleared her throat and asked, "Why aren't you out training with Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi sighed and walked over to Sakura's back pack. "When have I ever been on time to a scheduled training?" Sakura smiled. Kakashi picked up Sakura's backpack. "Tsunade asked you to drop off the scroll to Genma?" he asked. "Yeah" she said quietly. "Four days?" he asked as he brought the bag to the counter. "Yeah." "Have a good trip." He said flatly as he headed to the door. Sakura bit her lip again as she watched him unlock the door.

Suddenly, he disappeared. Sakura sensed him behind her and then she felt his heavy breath at her neck. Her insides tingled and she gasped deeply. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way." He kissed her on the cheek and then he disappeared again. Sakura stood there in awe as she put her fingers to her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------

I am SO sorry for not updating. My own life has been hell so I've been trying to deal with that. My exams should be over in 2 weeks so I'll be able to update A LOT faster when summer starts. W00T FOR CHAPPIE! -hearts-

- Kuroame


	3. the Campsite

Author's Edits::

1)This story has nothing to do with that other SasuSaku story now, XD I just scratched that, no complicating of the KakaSaku is what I have decided. P

2) I re-vamped this chappie as of June 14/07. Just a little- nothing drastic

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Bastard" Sakura muttered to herself after 30 minutes of quiet traveling. "That's what he is, a no good liar sending me mixed messages." She grumbled. Right after Kakashi's abrupt intrusion, Sakura had left immediately for her mission. At the beginning, she was flushed from what had just happened but when she started thinking about it, that entire scene was just a flurry of mixed messages. Sakura picked up a rock on her trail and threw it. It hit a tree and sent birds flying out.

"Jerk." She muttered.

She sighed and looked up. "It's just a fling. _Just like every other guy I've ever been involved with." _Sasuke's face flashed through Sakura's mind. He was the first person she had ever made love to, but it was two years ago during a very tough time in Sakura's life. Sasuke was trying to help her through it and they found an attraction between them. They made love only one night and never again. The final war with Orochimaru had begun merely weeks after that night together. Sakura didn't want anymore attachments to anyone. Sasuke found another girl named Himiko. Sakura was just glad to be herself but with a better and more mature understanding of life.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said quietly to herself as she continued walking on her trail. She heard a twig break and she snapped out of her reminiscing. "_Why are you thinking about this?_" she smacked herself in the head.

-----------------------------------

By the evening of the second day, Sakura finally exited the woods she was traveling in to come upon a clearing- her destination. There were tents set up everywhere, shinobi watching every entrance. As Sakura entered the site she was greeted by Neji who had seen her coming from afar.

"I didn't think you would be coming back to this dump so fast." He stated as they walked to Genma's tent. "Well, you know how it is with messages and how the Hokage forgets to send things during deliveries. I'm always the backup." She grinned. They neared Genma's tent as Sakura saw Genma standing outside of it, talking to someone. Suddenly Sakura realized who Genma was talking to. It was Kakashi. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "_The hell is he doing here?_" she panicked inside.

"Yo!" Kakashi waved as the two approached. Sakura looked at Kakashi with disbelief. "Hey Sakura, you sure took your time getting here." Kakashi joked. Sakura blinked, "uh, yeah, you sure didn't wait." She said pretending she knew he was supposed to be there. She then looked at Genma. "erm, yeah, I've got the thing." She said. "Right, I was just sending Kakashi to the base cabin. Shikamaru should be there so just give it to him. I've gotta head to a meeting." Genma said as he turned to leave.

"Err… ok." Sakura said, her stomach dropping when she watched both Genma and Neji leave. Kakashi turned to her, "shall we go?" he said as he started walking to the cabin. "Um, mind if I ask, but what –are- you doing here?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded, still standing where she was. Kakashi stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Well, you know how Tsunade is with deliveries, and how she forgets to send things sometimes. I was her backup for this particular scroll she forgot to send with you." He stated with a sly tease. Sakura didn't know what to think. She definitely did not want him here; the point of this whole trip was to be away from him.

"Are you mocking me?" she said as she began to walk. "Maybe," he said. He watched her walk towards his direction. She walked passed him. "Ack!" Sakura yelped as she felt Kakashi turn her around to find herself facing Kakashi in his arms. Sakura's heart began to throb faster than it ever had. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push away but he kept his arms around her waist.

He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "You want to know the real reason I'm here?" Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. Kakashi grinned to himself. She could hear her heart beating faster and her spine shiver at the sound of his voice. His breath on her neck made her feel like melting in his arms.

She felt his hand slide to the left of her waist and then suddenly, he pinched her as he let go of her. "Ow!" Sakura yelped as she stumbled, grabbing her side. "Argh, what the hell!" Sakura yelled. "Not fair Kakashi-sen-" she cut herself off again. He laughed as he continued to walk ahead, "that's the first time you've said my name in days… well, sort of said my name." he joked. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at him. He looked at her and felt impending doom coming from the troubled kunoichi.

"The real reason I'm here is because there was an attack on a nearby base from some rebels." He explained casually. "So what does that have to do with you?" Sakura muttered angrily while nursing her aching skin as she walked up beside him. "Tsunade sent me to watch over you while you were on your way here to make sure you didn't get ambushed for your scroll or anything." He finally admitted.

"_Oh no…_" Sakura thought. The snapping twig she had heard on her trail made sense to her now. That was Kakashi watching her and hearing her frustration over him… and he must have heard her say Sasuke's name.

"Erm …" Sakura started but Kakashi pointed and said, "We're here." And he waved at Shikamaru who was standing outside of the cabin. "Oh, ok" Sakura said quietly as she followed Kakashi over to Shikamaru. Kakashi left Sakura with Shikamaru and disappeared.

After some small conversation with Shikamaru, Sakura gave him the scroll and left to head back to her tent. She was in no mood to see anyone. She laid there inside her tent and she realized she felt strange inside, like a mix between guilt, depression and anger at herself. Yet she was confused at the same time as to why she was feeling like this.

She got up and left her tent; she headed towards the nearby river. "_Bloody hell Sakura…_" she thought to herself. "_It's not like you're dating Kakashi, to mention an old lover shouldn't matter. He's the one you should be mad at for stalking you and continuously playing with your head. He's the one with the serious history of having one-night stands._" Sakura thought to herself angrily. "_But so do I._" She realized.

She and Kakashi had been companions for so long, even if she was his student, she felt like she should mean something more than the rest of those girls he had a good time with. Had she disrespected herself? Had he disrespected her? Thoughts just continued to go through Sakura's mind until she found herself ready to hit Kakashi the next time she saw him. She put her hand to her neck. The marks Kakashi left were almost gone. The pain from his pinch was still fresh on her hip though.

Sakura sat down against a log, gazing at the river. It was cold; she felt a chill and shivered. It was sunset and the moon slowly crept out from behind the trees. "You're going to freeze to death." She heard someone say from behind. "_He just loves creeping up on people, doesn't he?_" Sakura thought as she turned around to see Kakashi walking over to her and sitting down to her right on the ground, against the log.

"Yeah, well, I can control my chakra to keep me warm." She replied. Kakashi smirked, "I should know more than anyone about your chakra control." Kakashi laughed. "Well, you haven't really been my sensei since I became Jounin three years ago." She joked. "Well, you still referred to me as Sensei until three _days_ ago." he said with a bit of tease.

Sakura bit her lip but couldn't help smiling. "_I can't believe he's actually joking about this._" She thought to herself. But she had to admit, he was trying to make her feel better, something he probably didn't do with his other lovers.

"Does it make you feel younger to say three days ago?" she joked as she stretched out her right leg and leaned her head on her bent left knee, looking to the side at Kakashi. "Does it make you feel older to say three years ago?" he replied as he gazed at the water. Sakura hung her head. "You've got a comeback for everything." she said with a tone of defeat. Kakashi laughed and slid his arm around her waist. Sakura straightened up as she felt his hand just slide along her skin, over the place he pinched her. He lowered his head to her ear. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to pinch you so hard."

He was doing it again. His breath on her neck; the tingling feeling down her spine. His calloused thumb caressed her skin and made her stomach twist. She wanted him again. The image of pressing her lips into his again passed through her mind. She didn't care if it was right or wrong to want this from her former sensei. He moved to lean his head into her neck and he blew gently along her neckline. He knew what he did to her and he loved it.

She took a deep breath. She pulled away a little to look at him and he lifted his head to look at her. They were barely inches away. She remembered the morning when she had seen his face, how peaceful he looked, how attractive he really was under the mask. Sakura looked into the eye that wasn't covered. She remembered when they made love that she had been able to look into both his eyes, she remembered his Sharingan.

"_Sharingan._" Sakura thought. She moved her hand to his headband. "I want to see it again…" she said as she slid her hand under his headband and pulled it off. He kept his eye shut. She traced her thumb over his scar with her other hand. He moved his hand to her wrist and pulled it away. "No Sakura." He said quietly as he let go of her hand to pull his headband from her hand. "Wait." Sakura said and this time she grabbed his wrist. "I'll close my eyes." She said. "But you won't see it." He replied a bit confused. "I just want you to look at me again with both your eyes." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Kakashi opened his other eye and gazed at her. She sat there, almost innocently. Her perfect complexion; her long pink hair. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, through his mask. Sakura felt his lips through his mask and she felt like melting. The last three days she had been so confused with herself but all she really wanted was to be in his arms again.

She felt right. She moved her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder into his. Kakashi pulled an inch away and whispered, "It's ok Sakura, you can open your eyes." Sakura opened her eyes and found herself gazing into both of his eyes. It sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly his red eye sent a memory through her mind. She realized something. She pulled away and looked down. "Goodnight Kakashi…" she said as she got up and left. Kakashi just watched her as she walked away. She returned to the campsite, everyone was gathered around a campfire and they waved, but she just walked by and then found her tent. She crawled in and lay down. "_Shit, shit, SHIT._" She repeated over in her head. She began to realize why she found herself so attracted to Kakashi. "_Sasuke."_ She said as she felt her eyes start to water. His Sharingan. She remembered the feeling of seeing Sasuke's eyes and what it used to do to her. Was that why Kakashi entranced her so much?

She rolled over and pulled her blankets over her. She was in for a sleepless night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

w00t! Exams ended last week and I was able to write this chapter, so yes, expect more updates from me

Hearts to everyone especially to the ones that review.  
eg. Jemiul and KawaiiYamato, lots of love to you two


	4. The Walk

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating in like a year. Things have been crappy and it affected my entire plan for this story... I started writing this story last year, based on what actually happened with my boyfriend and I, except using KakashiXSakura. And no, my boyfriend was not my teacher, XD he was one of my best friends who I kinda got a little drunk with one night. We were confused for a long time as to what we were, and we ended up falling for each other in the end. I started writing this story during our relationship because I felt like I had found my perfect story and I wanted to share it. But as all relationships do, we broke up. He slept with some other girl. So I was a complete mess.

But you know what? Just because life doesn't have perfect endings doesn't mean my story shouldn't. Kakashi won't be sleeping with any other girls P. He isn't like my stupid ex.

So from here on in, this story is no longer based on events in my life, but now based on my mind.

I shall try to update more often.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The backdoor of the bar flew open as Kakashi and Sakura stumbled out, laughing. Both of them, clearly drunk, were walking along the alley stumbling. Sakura tripped and Kakashi grabbed her hand but he also tripped. Sakura found herself between him and the wall. His scent was intoxicating. He looked into her eyes and then slid his arms around her as she lifted her hands to his face. She felt his hands move to stop her but she closed her eyes and he relaxed. She pulled his mask down. He pressed his lips into hers and she returned his kisses by gently moving her tongue along his lips. He in turn slipped his tongue into her mouth. His hands slid along her sides, pushing her up against the wall . She pulled away and slid his mask back up. "Your apartment's closer." She said with the slightest hint of a slur._

Sakura snapped awake as her alarm went off. "_Stop thinking about that night_." She muttered to herself as she got up. She didn't get a lot of sleep from all the tossing and turning she experienced in her slightly upset state. It was either dreaming about Kakashi or thinking about his resemblance to Sasuke.

Sakura opened the tent flap to exit when she found herself staring at a pair of feet. "Morning Sakura." said the voice. "_Kakashi."_ Sakura thought instantly at the recognition of his voice. He stepped back as she crawled out to stand up. "Morning." She said as she brushed herself off and grabbed her bag. "Need an escort home?" he asked with a smile. "_Is he stalking me?"_ She thought to herself.. But she had the slightest of grins. "If I say no will I get stalked home instead?" she said as she began walking. "Would you prefer a lie?" he said as he walked beside her. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. Whatever it was that attracted her to him, she would rather not think about right now.

During their walk home, she wondered what he was thinking, why was he following her like this to her mission and walking her back? She'd been on missions before, alone, but he was going out of his way to pay attention to her. Sakura stole a glance or two towards his direction. She wondered if he was like this with all his little girlfriends or if he really was coincidentally assigned to watch over her on this mission by Tsunade. It was a bit stalkerish and slightly cute.

After a few hours of awkward silence, or mainly just watching Kakashi read his perverted books, Sakura finally spoke. "I don't have the scroll anymore. It's not necessary to guard me anymore."

"You were so much more tolerable when you were my student." he said without looking up from his book.

Sakura shot him a glare, "sorry, little girls grow up."

"Oh trust me, I know." He said slyly. Sakura quickly looked away to hide her bright red face. "_Bad territory for a conversation,_" she thought to herself.

"Are you not ever gonna talk about it?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes of silence.

Sakura looked up at him, "what?"

"You're distressed." He said, still reading his book and walking.

"No I'm not. Why would you say that?" she retorted.

"Something went through your head yesterday and you walked away from me because of it." He said, finally looking up from his book.

Sakura looked at him. "_Why are you asking me these things?_" she thought to herself. She didn't know what to say. "I was just tired and didn't want to be groggy for the travel home." She lied.

"Ah. Tired. Ok." Kakashi said, making it obvious he knew it was an excuse. Sakura glared at him again.

They didn't exchange words for the rest of the day. It was as if Kakashi was purposely not saying anything to her every time she tried. Light began to fade from the skies and Kakashi closed his book. "The sun is setting, we should stop at the nearest inn or else you'll be too tired for tomorrow." Kakashi teased. Sakura shot him the third glare of the day.

"_Pushing the limits._" Sakura thought to herself. It took about 20 minutes to the nearest town. For the rest of the walk, Kakashi made lots of mocking remarks towards Sakura, it was almost as if he was purposely trying to get her mad, but for what reason, Sakura couldn't think of it.

Sakura saw the gates of the town and it was pitch dark by the time they got to the inn. She had been ignoring Kakashi's bantering the whole time and she realized she couldn't really take much more of it. Kakashi was trying to make her mad and she wasn't going to give in.

"One room?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes-" Kakashi started.

"No, two rooms please." Sakura interrupted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her but she grabbed the key to her room, stuck her tongue out at him saying "nyaah" and walked off. He chuckled to himself.

The mini war of the night begun.

----------------

Ok, short but it was all I could muster right now P I think my flow of ideas are returning though. review! wuvs all


	5. Bliss

Yay, I'm pretty happy with how this chappie came out. Now, it is midnight. I need sleep. ;

Enjoy!

-Koria

-------------------------------------

An hour had passed and the night had settled in. Sakura sat in front of the mirror of her room at the inn and was looking out the window. People were out and about. She noticed lots of people going in and out of what looked like a bar just at the end of the street. Sakura didn't feel like sleeping much so she decided to go over there. There wasn't anything else to do and she was far from tired, despite her turbulent sleep the previous night.

It was interesting to see people wandering around aimlessly, some people were drunk and some were just dancing in the crowd. Sure, she was alone but she knew it wasn't that hard to make friends when you're a pink-haired, 19 year old Kunoichi. She just wanted to get Kakashi out of her head. She sat down at the bar and ordered a double shot rum and coke. Five minutes passed, she finished her drink. She was getting bored.

"Hello there. What's a girl like you doing alone here?" asked a stranger to her right. He was cute, black hair, dark eyes, he looked almost like Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at him, "can't a girl just sit and enjoy a drink or two after a rough day?" she said.

The man grinned and looked at the bar tender. "Course she can. Another drink for the lady." He said. Sakura laughed.

After a few minutes of this guy trying to chat her up, Sakura felt eyes at the back of her neck. She looked behind her only to see the crowd. When she turned back around, she nearly fell off the bar stool in surprise to find Kakashi sitting where the friendly stranger had been only seconds before.

"The hell?! Kakashi!" she yelped. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yo."

Sakura looked around. "Uhm… where was the guy who was sitting in your chair just now?"

"What guy?" Kakashi asked, in an almost serious tone. Sakura just stared at him, still trying to absorb what happened.

She glared at him, "You're ridiculous, you know that?" She snapped as she looked away from him. "Eh, well he wasn't that great looking anyways, I wouldn't want you to have to suffer someone like that." He said playfully. Sakura looked at him with an 'I can't believe you' kind of expression.

Then something dawned on her. "You're… you're _jealous_!" she said with a bit of a smile. Kakashi blinked at her. "Now why would you say that?" he asked, in an almost sincere tone.

Sakura finished off her drink and smiled, "I get it. I thought you were just trying to annoy me but I get it now. You're like a two year old." She finished.

"Oh really. How's that?" He said. "You're jealous." She retorted with a smile. "Well, we'll see who's the two year old." He smiled back as he picked up his drink walked off, probably to drink his shot somewhere no one can see him pulling down his mask.

Sakura watched him as he disappeared into the crowd. She straightened her back softly and took off her zip-up shirt to show her black tank top. "_If he wants to play, I'll play._" She thought. Lots of the men around the bar looked at her. Little girl with an empty glass, of course someone would be sitting beside her in a matter of seconds.

As if on cue, she was approached by another stranger, who once again, like that last one bought her a drink and started to flirt with her with flattering, but almost insincere comments. He asked her to dance, and she went with him. She wasn't drunk, but she could definitely feel the room sway.

The air was heavy as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close, moving to the music. She looked around to see if Kakashi was in sight. He was no where. "_But he has to be watching._" She thought to herself as she moved closer to him.

And then she felt it, someone's hand touch her shoulder and gently pull her back. Sakura looked to see Kakashi behind her. "Sorry, it's time to take her home now." He said to the stranger. The man scowled at Kakashi but reluctantly disappeared into the group of people. Kakashi turned Sakura around to face him.

"Care to dance?" Sakura asked in a slightly triumphant tone. He smiled that same smiling, unreadable smug of his. Sakura crossed her arms and looked up at him. "You're jeaaa-louuus." She sang playfully. Kakashi put his head next to her ear. "And you're drunk." He whispered as he gently slid his fingers along her arm, feeling the goose bumps that rose on her soft skin. He put his hands on her hips.

She smiled at him as she swayed to the beat, her body moving in his arms. "I'm just tipsy." She whispered back at him as she stepped back, pulling away from his hold, denying him her touch. She gave him a teasing look and continued taking steps back, disappearing into the crowd. "At least I can walk straight." He said as went to look for her in the crowd but she was no where to be seen.

Sakura left the bar and walked quickly back to the Inn, which was only around the corner of the street. She giggled to herself, "_maybe I am a bit drunk._" She thought as she shut the door to her room, thinking Kakashi was probably back at the bar, still looking for her. She turned around only to find Kakashi standing in front of her. By reflex, she put her hands in front of her but he grabbed her wrists. "Trust me, even if you're the greatest ninja in the world, you won't escape me." He whispered jokingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and took a step back but she was met by the wall. He stepped forward. She looked into his eyes. She wasn't even that drunk, and by the looks of it, he was probably sober, but it was like every sip of alcohol she took gave her an excuse to be this close to him again. She knew this opportunity might not come up again so she did what her body had wanted to do these last few days and she pressed her lips into his masked lips.

"Sakura…" he said gently as he pulled away, letting her wrists go, remembering last night. She looked up at him, confused as he brushed some of her pink hair out of her face. "You're not sober." He said as he turned around to leave.

Her heart pounded. She wanted this so badly and she was just staring at his back as he walked away. Alcohol was what brought them together so why was alcohol pushing him away now?

"Kakashi…" she whispered as she went to walk towards him but stumbled and found herself against his back, her hands gripping his shirt. He didn't look back at her, he just felt her hands loosen and then wrap around him. She laid her head against his back. "I don't love Sasuke. You heard me say his name, didn't you? I don't love him, so don't think I do." She said, trying to string the words together properly. The alcohol made her feel tired. He rested his hand on top of hers. "Stay." She said. She loosened her grip as he turned around to face her. She still smelled faintly of alcohol. She rested her head against his chest and held him tightly. He rested his chin on her head as he put his arms around her.

There was something about this moment, about the way she held him that Kakashi realized something. This feeling, what was it? This wasn't just a game of teasing with another random girl. This was a girl that he watched grow into a woman, a student that he taught, a comrade he cared about, a girl he cared about.

Care?

He looked down at her as she looked up at him. She may not have been completely sober at that moment, but there was this look she had in her eyes, this look she always had, and he felt captured by it.

"Ok." He whispered, finally answering her. She smiled as he bent down to reach around the back of her knees to pick her up. He brought her over to her bed as he laid her down under the blankets. He pulled off both their shoes and his shirt as he crawled in beside her.

She slid closer to him. He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around her. She felt him breath slowly and it tickled her neck. She entangled her fingers into his and shut her eyes. He was so warm, and she was so soft.

This was bliss. She prayed it would never end.

------------- -------------------

-loves all the reviewers-

you guys are awesome. -hands out virtual pocky...sort of.- damn the internets! XD

- Koria


	6. Insecurity

YAAAY! I freaking updated finally! lol.

enjoy!

- Koria

---------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes.

She'd been here before.

Her pink hair was in a mess, she wasn't in her own bed, and her back was against the chest of someone warm. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly, their fingers entwined. She felt him breathing slowly, probably still asleep.

But this time around, Sakura didn't have to dread knowing who the person beside her was. Instead, she smiled and turned around to face a sleeping Kakashi. His mask wasn't off but it didn't matter. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her, hugging her. He was awake.

"You're gonna squish me." She whispered, looking up at him.

He moved his head back a little so he could look at her. He squint his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "I see my messy haired Kunoichi didn't run off this time." He joked.

She chuckled softly.

"Tell me something," Sakura started as she smiled deviously and rolled him onto his back, her laying on his chest, "who would want to get out of a comfortable bed with a shirtless Kakashi beside them?" She smirked.

Kakashi furrowed his eyes at her and said, "So you ran away the first time because my_bed _wasn't comfortable?" he said, clearly faking a sad voice.

Sakura giggled. "Oh shut up, stupid." She said as pulled his mask down and pressed her lips into his. He slid his hands up against her back. Her skin was so soft.

Sakura pulled away. "We have to get back to Konoha or else Tsunade'll send a search party after us." She said, rolling to the side of him.

"We can take 'em." He replied. "So the search party is the enemy now? That makes perfect sense." She joked. Kakashi smiled and with a swift movement, he was over her and pinned her down.

"Oi!" she protested, his face inches from hers.

"If it's them that's making you leave my side, then yeah, they are the enemy." He smirked sliding a hand along her cheek.

She felt her heart flutter. He kissed her. She loved it. No confusion… just reality.

Or so she thought.

----------------------------------

By the time Kakashi and Sakura were at the outskirts of Konoha, the sun had already begun to sink into the horizon. The day started off good… happy. It was mostly Sakura trying to tackle Kakashi behind trees to de-mask him and steal kisses.

But a thought occurred to her as they drew nearer to Konoha. Would Kakashi want to tell anyone about them? She looked at Kakashi. It was so hard to read him sometimes. Had he even thought about it?

"Kakashi… are we-"

"We shouldn't tell yet." He said and smiled.

Sakura bit her lip. She knew his reasons. Too many questions, too many comments. A student and a teacher, who seduced who? It would be gossip, it would be controversy in their work. Tsunade would probably not let them on missions together since she would probably expect two lovers to treat each other's lives as priorities over the other members. They were elite ninja, they would obviously act objectively and treat every ninja as equal on their team, as ninjas of their caliber should, in the end it would be their instinct to protect each other. To never recover if they witnessed losing one another in battle

But the real question floating in Sakura's mind was if Kakashi really thought this was something worth trying for the long run or if it was just another fling. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe she was thinking too far ahead. But her feelings didn't care. He felt so right.

They reached the gate, and the sun had set. Kakashi stopped walking. Sakura looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked. He pulled her towards him and kissed her through the mask. Sakura closed her eyes and returned it as she pressed her lips into his. She felt his fingers slide down her arm gently. "Stop worrying." He said, pulling away. Sakura blinked. "I'm not worrying." she denied. He smiled, "it's written all over your face." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him playfully and turned to walk again but was thwarted by his arms wrapping across her shoulders from behind and pulling her against him. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "don't let this go."

Sakura smiled. "Right back at you, sensei." She teased. He laughed and gently placed a kiss on her neck and disappeared. It was so Kakashi to be mysterious.

Sakura sighed. She was head over heels.

----------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was standing in her office, tapping her foot, quite irritated. Sakura had walked into her office right when she was about to send out a search team for Sakura. Tsunade just glared at the young kunoichi standing in her office.

"I… am going to kill you. You're late. You've NEVER been late!" She started to pace. "Sakura, you haven't been yourself! What's gotten into you?" Tsunade began but stopped when she noticed Sakura's slightly dazed demeanor.

The hokage sat back down in her seat and grinned. "When I sent you off on this mission, you were dazed then too and there were marks on your neck. That wasn't just a one-night stand, was it?" She smirked. Sakura snapped back into focus. "Wha- what?! Absolutely not!" she denied vehemently. Tsunade had a smug look on her face as she walked over to Sakura and pulled her cheeks. "Ow ow ow!!!!" Sakura cried. "How cute! My little healing prodigy has finally fallen for someone!"

If Sakura knew Tsunade well enough, this was not going to end well.

"Oh my little one! Tsuande will help you get this guy! Just leave it to me! I'll give you all the advice you need!" The hokage said, eyes gleaming, clearly not understanding the real situation. "Wait! What? No! You have it all wrong!" Sakura smacked her head. She was just like a female version of Jiraiya. "There, there, Sakura. There's nothing to hide, what's his name?" She asked, still with excitement in her voice. Sakura hung her head. Tsunade definitely liked the gossip.

"There's no one. I'm just tired, I'm sorry." Sakura lied, a little more seriously this time. "Oh… I see then." Tsunade replied, letting go of Sakura. "Well, in that case, you may go now."

Sakura felt a sigh of relief and quickly left the office. Tsunade went and sat down. She knew there was something awry with Sakura. "_What has she got to hide?_" Tsunade thought to herself.

She grinned deviously. She was going to find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ps: I hate university. It eats you up and spews you out only during breaks... like now.

I love all of you guys for being so patient with me with this story. I know I take so long the get down to writing chapters. Hopefully this chapter will help me get my inspiration back. Thanks for reviewing!!!

ALSO!! Random author's note about author!! For all those people who are interested in my love life, I just found out that my ex, the one who cheated on me like a year and a half ago is apparently still in love with me, and he told one of my friends he regrets what he did and he's always wanted me back, but I totally am going to shun him if he ever even tries. Right now I've been dating this awesome guy for over a year now, and believe it or not, he gave me the BEST PRESENT EVER. HE NAMED A STAR AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apparently it's like $150-200 depending on where you are to get a star named after you and it goes into the official star registry office in Switzerland. I'd tell you the star name but then you'd know my real name, lol. But it's in the tropic of Cancer.

-Koria is happy-


End file.
